Price of Company
by HimePoto
Summary: Siempre pensó que cuando se enamorara, sería de una chica dulce, comprensiva y alegre, pero desde que fue ascendido en la empresa, la única mujer que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era Lucy Ashley, la juguetona, sensual y traviesa secretaria del jefe que odiaba el compromiso. / ¡Edo-NaLu!
1. Natsu y Lucy

_Hola! Aquí un nuevo fic! No es el que prometí para Navidad, pero decidí en tener 3, si, 3! En progreso! Este tengo las ideas muy definidas, y ya bastante ordenados los capítulos, por lo que espero subirlo más rápido. Espero les guste! El primer capítulo siempre será mas cortito, ñeñe xD. Nos vemos!_

_**Aviso: Este Fic tendrá escenas sexuales, es parte principal de la trama ¡Está advertido!**  
><em>

_**Aviso 2: Inspirado en la canción "Price Of Company" de The White Tie Affair. Si la escuchan ( o leen) entenderán para donde va el fic xD. **_

_**Aclaración:**____Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo los uso para hacer cosas cochinas, ñacañaca. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Natsu y Lucy"<strong>_

Natsu Dragion se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró por quinta vez en ésa media hora ¡La reunión había sido eterna! Siempre trataba de que se conversaran los puntos acordados, pero no faltaba la persona que aprovechaba la instancia para platicar de otros temas concernientes al trabajo, y eso le costó más que mal una hora ¡Una hora!

Era en éstos momentos en que se preguntaba por qué le interesó el mundo empresarial, con toda esa gente tan tramposa.

-Buen trabajo Dragion, el Gerente de Lamia Scale acaba de llamarme para decir que le convenció la oferta-

El joven se enderezó y respondió cordialmente con un asentimiento de cabeza a su jefe, parado frente al umbral de su oficina.

-Me alegra que haya ido todo bien, Jefe-

El hombre alzó una ceja azulada.

- Dime Sr. Fernández si gustas, el que me digan Jefe me hace sentir más viejo.-

Natsu asintió nerviosamente.- C-Claro, Sr. Fernández.-

-Sólo queda una hora de trabajo, puedes retirarte si quieres, Lucy ha dicho que pareces enamorado con tantos suspiros.- El Sr. Fernández vio como el chico se sonrojaba furiosamente y trató de aguantarse la risa.

-L-Lo siento, no pensé que la molestaría.- Le dijo muerto de vergüenza.

-No, no la…-

-¡Sí que lo hace!- Interrumpió una voz, y seguido de ésta, apareció una despampanante rubia al lado del Sr. Fernández con una expresión de molestia. Natsu tragó grueso.

-Se-Señorita Ashley.-

La chica le sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Qué hay Dragion?-

El Sr. Fernández miró a la chica con reprobación y ésta sólo hizo un puchero.

-Trata de ser más formal en horarios de trabajo Lucy ¿Quieres?-

-Entonces dile a tu Jefe de Relaciones Públicas que deje de exhalar tan fuerte por la boca, me desconcentra.-

Natsu veía como se hablaban tan informalmente entre ambos, y se sintió fuera de lugar. Todos sabían que Lucy Ashley era amiga de hace tiempo de Erza Knightwalker, la intimidante Jefa de Recursos Humanos de la empresa, y también flamante esposa del Gerente , Jellal Fernández, por lo que tenía algunos privilegios, como el llevarle la contra.

-Lo que digas- Sintió que ahora dirigía su atención a él- No quiero volver a escucharte Dragion ¿Oíste?-

Solo asintió vehementemente hasta que la chica desapareció de su visión.

Jellal le sonrió en disculpa.

-Siento eso, sabes cómo es-

-N-No se preocupe Sr. Fernández.-

-Como te dije, puedes irte si quieres, nos vemos mañana.-

Natsu asintió y Jellal se retiró de la oficina. Suspiró del alivio, pero se tapó asustado la boca y quedó mirando la pared a un lado suyo, temiendo que Lucy apareciera destrozando la muralla para reprenderlo.

Uno, dos, tres segundos, y nada.

Ok, quizás exageró. ¡Pero es que era escalofriante!

Se abrazó a sí mismo y empezó a ordenar su mesa para irse a su querido apartamento. Checó los últimos correos y vio su agenda para el día de mañana. Nada importante.

Cogió su maletín y salió de la oficina, y cuando estaba poniéndolo cerrojo a la puerta, miró de reojo al cubículo de al lado, donde la atractiva y bruta Lucy Ashley se encontraba concentrada contestando llamadas telefónicas. El diseño de la mesa permitía que pudiera ver sus largas y blancas piernas cruzarse y descruzarse, y en uno de sus movimientos vio como ella posaba una de sus manos para acariciarse el muslo, y subir lentamente, llevándose su apretada falda negra con ella.

Natsu se sonrojó. ¡Podía verle las bragas! Oh no, oh no. Con algo de miedo subió la mirada al rostro de su colega, sólo para ver la tan conocida sonrisa seductora de Lucy.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Dragion?-

Asintió con rapidez, pero al momento negó, avergonzado. Aquí estaba Ashley otra vez, gastándole sus bromas.

-Y-Ya me voy, adiós señorita Ashley.-

-Es mejor que cubras tu entrepierna, eh- Le dijo divertida.

Natsu bajó la mirada y si se podía, su rostro se volvió aún más rojo. Se puso el maletín delante del pantalón y a paso rápido se retiró hacia el ascensor, rogando que nadie lo haya visto.

¡Siempre era lo mismo! Ashley mostrándole la ropa interior, rozando a propósito sus prominentes pechos con su brazo, agachándose frente a él para recoger las cosas que ella mismo tiró, y diciéndole cosas en segundo sentido. ¡Un año ya desde esta tortura! Y por si no fuera poco, lo trataba mal.

Reconocía que al principio se sentía alagado, y llegó a pensar que ella estaba interesada en él, pero después de unos días entendió que ella sólo estaba jugando con él, provocándolo. ¡Vamos!

Salió del ascensor ya más calmado, y con normalidad se dirigió a su auto, que no era un deportivo ni mucho menos, pero para él era espectacular.

Entró, dejó el maletero en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón. Su mirada nerviosa cambió a una más seria y puso a encender el motor. Y mientras salía del estacionamiento del edificio, se preguntó lo mismo que todas las tardes cuando salía del trabajo.

¡¿Por qué diablos tuvo que enamorarse de la fácil de la empresa?!

* * *

><p><em>¿Me aman? Yo sé que si c: Espero leer sus opiniones! Nos vemos o! _


	2. Amor

_Inesperadamente el segundo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten, especialmente a los comentaristas incógnitos o: _

_Los que quieran cosas cochinas tendrán que esperar :DD_

_Sin más, a leer!_

**_Aclaración:_**_Los personajes son de completa propiedad de Hiro Mashima, los de Edolas también! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Amor"<strong>_

¡Viernes al fin! Natsu se pasó la mano entre su cabellera rosada y se estiró. Anda, amaba su trabajo, pero nadie puede negarse ante la felicidad del término de la semana laboral

Así que sonriendo empezó a guardar los últimos documentos en su computadora, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una canción pop que había tenido pegada toda la semana. Empezó a pensar en los planes para el Sábado y Domingo. Gray tenía taller y Lissana tenía cena en casa de su hermana Mirajane. Ah, la familia. Echó un ojo al calendario al lado del monitor. Se supone que a fin de mes podía tomarse unas vacaciones, no estaría mal ir a visitar a su padre a Japón; francamente lo extrañaba, y para qué iba a mentir, extrañaba la comida oriental. Nueva York podía tener mucha clase de restaurantes, pero una comida japonesa en Japón no se comparaba, claro que no.

Luego su atención se centró en el círculo rojo alrededor del número 14. Oh si, San Valentín, casi lo olvidaba.

Se acomodó en su silla y miró pensativo el techo, preguntándose si era una buena idea seguir el consejo de Gray e invitar a Lucy a una cita. ¿No sería muy cursi? Porque ¡anda! ¿Una cita en el día de los enamorados? ¡Ashley era capaz de rechazarlo y burlarse de él por otro año entero!

Cerró los ojos con resignación. Gray era su mejor amigo desde el instituto, siempre había tenido su apoyo incondicional, incluso cuando le confesó que se había enamorado de una mujer que sólo le interesaban las relaciones de una noche. Lo animó a tratar de conquistarla, pero simplemente la vergüenza y timidez le ganaba. Ahora, para San Valentín, le había prometido, jurado y perjurado que le hablaría directamente y la invitaría a salir.

Por supuesto Gray estuvo la mar de contento.

Abrió los ojos, apagó la computadora y salió de la oficina.

No podía decepcionarlo, y para eso, necesitaba ayuda.

Sacó su móvil y marcó mientras esperaba frente al ascensor.

-¿Lisanna? Soy Natsu ¿Estás libre esta noche?-

* * *

><p>-¡Natsu!- La chica se lanzó a abrazarlo apenas abrió la puerta.- ¡Anda, entra, entra!-<p>

El chico le sonrió en agradecimiento e ingresó al departamento de su amiga Lisanna. Inmediatamente se relajó.

La chica de alguna manera siempre tenía el apartamento con un ambiente cálido y de bienvenida; según Natsu iba muy de acuerdo a su personalidad.

-Disculpa que te haya molestado tan tarde- Dijo mientras colgaba su abrigo negro y miraba algo apenado a la peliblanca.

-Natsu, deja de ser tan formal conmigo, somos amigos de años- Le reprochó inflando los mofletes.

El chico se rascó la cabeza.- Es la costumbre, lo siento.-

-Bueno, el agua acaba de hervir, así que cuéntame qué sucede mientras nos tomamos algo caliente- Dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina a un lado del living. El chico iba a protestarle.- ¡Y es una orden!-

Ok, lo conocía bien, por algo era su mejor amiga.

-Sólo venía a pedirte consejo.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba, notando que la mesa estaba lista para una once ligera, con unas tostadas calientes, mermelada, mantequilla y unas galletas caseras. Oh, Lisanna era tan linda. Si se hubiera enamorado de ella todo sería mucho más simple ahora.

-¿Consejo?- Preguntó confundida mientras se acercaba a Natsu con una taza de café caliente. El chico recibió la taza con delicadeza y asintió.- ¿Tienes problemas?- Dijo ahora más preocupada.

-Bueno, algo así. ¡Pero no son graves!- Agregó velozmente al ver como Lisanna abría los ojos asustada.- Sólo es algo que he estado alargando demasiado.-

La peliblanca ahora estaba muy curiosa. ¿Alargado? Natsu era tímido y vergonzoso, pero no era de aplazar las cosas ni huir de ellas. ¿Qué podría ser? Y además ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía? Natsu siempre le contaba todo.

Se sentó frente a él y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té. ¿Quizás es algo que le apenaba hablar con una chica?... Oh.

-¿Es una mujer?-

Natsu se atragantó con la galletita que estaba degustando y empezó a toser.

-¿Es eso? ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó ahora con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Oh, Natsu, estás creciendo!- Exclamó con las palmas juntas y removiéndose emocionada en su silla.- ¡Mirajane no podrá creerlo!-

El chico se alarmó ante la mención de la peliblanca mayor y le hizo un gesto de súplica con la mirada mientras trataba de controlar la tos, pero su amiga no le hacía caso. Rápidamente fue a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua helada, limpiando su garganta en un segundo y haciéndolo suspirar en tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién es esta chica? – Escuchó la demasiado feliz voz de Lisanna desde el comedor.- Anda Natsu, ya has soltado la bomba, debes atenerte a las consecuencias.-

Sabía que pasaría esto ¡Lo sabía! Las Strauss tenían un no sé que con estas cosas del amor y las parejas. Aunque la peliblanca menor sea algo hostigosa y preguntona, la que sí era de temer era Mirajane. Oh, aun recordaba el día que trató de sonsacarle información, pensando que estaba enamorado de su pequeña hermanita.

El solo rememorar eso lo hacía ponerle azul.

¡Mujeres!

-¡Natsu!-

Bien, al menos Lisanna no daba miedo, sólo lo cohibía un poco.

Medio encorvado regresó a la mesa y volvió a sentarse en su puesto.

-Oh vamos, no pongas ésa cara, desde hace años he querido saber qué clase de chica te gusta y por fin lo sabré.- Natsu suspiró, haciendo que Lisanna arrugara un poco el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa con eso? No es la reacción de un hombre que por fin se ha enamorado.-

-Yo pensé lo mismo cuando me di cuenta de lo que siento.- Dijo un poco divertido de la situación- Más bien me horroricé-

-¿Tan terrible es? – Lisanna abrió grande los ojos- ¡No me digas que está casada!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es 100% soltera! – Bajó un poco la mirada y murmuró.- Demasiado soltera diría yo…-

La chica dejó las bromas de lado y observó a su querido amigo, tan frágil, tan desprotegido y tan asustado de esto, y no era para menos. Desde que lo conoció, Natsu nunca se había enamorado de alguien, su adolescencia fue ella, Gray, Igneel y los estudios. El amor ni siquiera había cruzado la mente del chico, o al menos eso es lo que decía él. Y ahora, viéndolo aquí, todo nervioso y avergonzado, confesándole que le gustaba una chica y que eso le horrorizaba le hacía preocuparse.

Lisanna lo amaba con todo su corazón, y es por eso que no importaba que se haya enamorado de otra mujer, ella estaría con él, aunque ahora tenga el corazón roto.

Con gentileza se apegó más a la mesa para alcanzar la mano temblorosa del chico y se la apretó.

-Cuéntamelo todo Natsu, se ve que la estás pasando mal.- Le dijo con la voz suave.- Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites.

El chico se sonrojó un poco y le devolvió el agarre, sonriéndole. Tenía buenos amigos.

-No sabes cómo te quiero. Muchas gracias por todo.-

-Yo también te quiero.-

Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Lisanna fue la que decidió romper el agarre.

Bien, aquí iba.

-Es una chica del trabajo, la conocí cuando me ascendieron el año pasado.- Empezó, obteniendo toda la atención de Lisanna.- Creo que es uno o dos años menor que yo, pero lleva más tiempo en la empresa.-

-¡Pero tú entraste cuando tenías 22! ¿Cómo es posible? – Exclamó sorprendida.

-Es muy eficiente en su trabajo.- Dijo medio orgulloso.- Pero le dieron la oportunidad porque es amiga de la Sra. Knightwalker.-

-¿La esposa del Gerente? ¿La misma que te entrevistó cuando postulaste?-

Natsu tembló.

-La misma-

-¿La que hizo que lloraras como bebé?-

-¡Lisanna!-

Oh, sí, Erza daba miedo aún cuando no quería.

-Ok ok, pero… wow ¿Alguien puede ser amiga de una mujer como Erza? Debe ser una persona con un carácter muy fuerte.- Siguió ahora, admirando un poco a la enamorada de su amigo.

-Y que lo digas, cuando quiere puede ser tan bestia como lo es la Señora del gerente- Dijo con un aura depresiva.

-¿Tanto así?-

-Sí ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te corté cuando me llamaste al trabajo?-

-Fue en tu primer día después del ascenso, sólo quería saber cómo iba todo- Respondió como tratando de disculparse.

-No pasa nada, fue hace muchos años- Le calmó sonriendo- Bueno, pues al parecer ése día ella había tenido un problema con el gerente de otra empresa ¡Oh! Su cubículo está junto a mi oficina, por cierto- Añadió- El punto es que creo que le irritó el que contestara llamadas personales, y bueno… -

Lisanna puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Ella fue la que destrozó tu celular!-

Natsu se tapó el rostro avergonzado.

-Creo que fue ahí donde me flechó-

La Strauss no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión ¡Éste no era su amigo Natsu! ¡Él no se enamoraría de alguien tan violento! ¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? ¡No te puede gustar una mujer así! ¡Y a primera vista!-

-D-Dijiste que me apoyarías-

Lisanna bufó. Diablos, no podía negarse cuando Natsu le hablaba tan tímidamente.

-Bien, te apoyo, pero que sepas que no me gusta nada-

El chico empezó a jugar con sus manos y Lisanna sabía lo que significaba.

-No es la peor parte ¿Verdad?-

Natsu solo asintió sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Sé que no he hablado nunca del amor, pero sí he pensado en ello, algunas veces…-

-Dijiste que no te interesaba.- Le dijo con voz acusadora.

-No lo hacía, pero pues no sé, con las películas, novelas y demás…- Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su café ya tibio. Era un tema bastante íntimo para él, pero si quería un consejo de su amiga, debía contarle todo. Sólo esperaba que no se enoje… mucho. Continuó- Decidí que cuando tuviera una relación sería una firme y sólida, pensando en el futuro. Si te soy sincero, creo que empecé a sobrevalorar todo esto de enamorarse, y sólo quería sentir ése "Click" rápido.-

-O sea… ¿Eras como una chica adolescente?-

-¿Crees que es muy inmaduro?- Preguntó con miedo.

-Ay no no- Dijo moviendo las manos- Sólo es muy extraño para mí, porque, bueno, tienes ya 26 años, ver un hombre adulto así no es común en estos días.- Le sonrió pícaramente- Pero no negaré que eso te hace ver más tierno de lo que eres.-

-N-No juegues conmigo, me da mucha vergüenza hablar de esto- Se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, continúa.-

-Bien…- tomó aire.- Me di cuenta de esto antes de la entrevista en la empresa, pero al final, me olvidé del tema con tanto trabajo de por medio. No pensé más en el asunto… hasta que me ascendieron y en el primer día ella entró como una tormenta a la oficina, arrebatándome el móvil de las manos y haciéndolo añicos con sus tacones altos.- El recuerdo apareció vívido en su cabeza y sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial. Lisanna pudo notarlo.- No sabía cómo reaccionar, era nuevo en el piso y no conocía a nadie, y la primera persona que veo, llega, sin decir nada, y hace eso para después irse en silencio. Oh, pero…- Su mirada se suavizó y su voz adoptó un tono gentil, la chica podía sentir el amor fluir en cada palabra.- Luego de un rato, ella apareció nuevamente en la oficina, con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja, diciéndome un "Lo siento, mañana te traeré otro"… Creo que esa primera impresión de ella me caló hondo, ésa noche me pregunté por horas si ambas mujeres eran las mismas.-

-Recuerdo que te veías bastante abatido aquella tarde.-

-Abatido, confundido, enamorado ¡Fue genial!-Dijo con emoción- Las novelas no pueden definir lo que sentí en aquel momento Lisanna, no fue un "CLICK", fue un "BANG", un "BOOM" ¡Un "ZAZ"!-

Oh. Natsu no estaba enamorado. ¡Estaba totalmente embobado! Lisanna no sabía quién estaba peor, Gray con Juvia, o Natsu con su colega.

-¿Y cuál es la parte mala?-

El ánimo del pelirosado bajó de golpe y miró a su amiga con miedo.

-Primero prométeme que no te enojarás y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga.- Murmuró con cautela. La chica rodó los ojos.

-Lo prometo.-

-Uh, ok. Ya te dije lo que pensaba sobre las relaciones y lo que quería.-

-Una relación con futuro.- Afirmó la chica.

-Bien… ehhh…lo que sucede es que… ummm… ella no piensa igual que yo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le dijo con suspicacia.

-Ella… ella sólo juega con los hombres…-

Silencio.

Un profundo y espeso silencio.

Lisanna ni siquiera pestañeando y Natsu atento y tembloroso a cuando su amiga reaccione.

Después de unos segundos el chico decidió reaccionar primero.

-Uh ¿Lisanna?-

Nada

-Li-Lisanna, sé que…-

-Es Lucy Ashley ¿Cierto?- Interrumpió con voz seria. El chico dio un saltito. – ¿Es ella? – Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad- ¡Natsu, Juvia te advirtió de ella cuando empezaste a trabajar en la empresa! ¡Nos diste tu palabra de que no te le acercarías!-

El chico se ofendió un poco, pero estaba más asustado que otra cosa.

-E-eso fue cuando empecé, nos tocaba en secciones diferentes, ahora la tengo al lado, ya te lo dije.- Trató de defenderse.-Lisanna, prometiste que…-

-¿Que no me enojaría? ¡No estoy enojada! ¡Es sólo…! – Se volvió a sentar con un fuerte resoplido y se tomó la frente- Dame un minuto por favor…-

Natsu no pudo atinar a nada. Su amiga estaba ahí, tratando de controlarse de reprocharle sus sentimientos, y sinceramente no la culpaba.

Cuando supo que Ashley sólo jugaba con él al insinuársele y que mantenía relaciones casuales con algunos hombres de la empresa, se decepcionó de sí mismo. ¿Dónde estaba el romanticismo aquí? No había oportunidad, para ella él solo sería un número a la lista, una experiencia con la cual reírse con sus amigas, y no quería eso, por nada del mundo. Sabía lo que deseaba y eso no encajaba para nada en los planes de Lucy ¡Pff! ¡Quizás no tenía ni planes para esto! Ella sólo vivía el día y noche sin pensar en el mañana, divirtiéndose y pasándola bien en los bares los fines de semana.

Oh sí, las primeras semanas después de esta revelación de incompatibilidad fue el Infierno. No era fácil evitar a una colega con la que compartías documentos, reuniones y demás, agregando que ésta no hacía más que molestarlo y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Calentarlo.

¡Y ésta era la parte más vergonzosa! Él nunca pensó de esta forma con ninguna mujer, absolutamente ninguna. Recordaba cuando en el instituto descubrió que todos sus conocidos (y muchos desconocidos para él) daban por sentada su homosexualidad. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero ¿Cómo podía defenderse ahí? Nunca le interesó nadie, por lo que nunca dio un beso ni llegó más allá. En secundaria era tan tímido que el sólo hecho de que Lisanna lo abrazara casi lo hacía desmayar. Al final del período escolar, todo mundo quedó con la idea de que él y Gray eran pareja. Menos mal Gray no se molestó por involucrarlo en este malentendido también.

Es por todo eso que no podía creer que Lucy Ashley, con un solo movimiento de piernas, hiciera que corriera al baño a tocarse.

Sí. Tocarse. A escondidas. Como un maldito puberto.

¡Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco!

-Ok, ya estoy calmada.- Escuchó como decía Lisanna con un suspiro y trató de borrar de su mente las bragas negras que usaba Ashley hace dos días.- Siento que me haya alterado... Ahh Natsu ¿Sabes que esto está mal, verdad? ¿Lo sabes?-

Lisanna lucía realmente preocupada de él, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada. Él mismo trató de cambiar la situación y dejar de pensar en su colega, pero realmente se le había metido en la piel.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. De verdad la amo-

La peliblanca arrugó el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Has salido con ella, interactuando lo suficiente? Quizás sólo es un capricho-

-Un capricho no puede durar un año…. ¿Verdad?-

-Bien, tienes razón, pero al menos has hablado con ella fuera del ámbito laboral ¿no?-

El chico tragó grueso. Aquí venía la parte difícil.

-Ehh… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba ayuda?-

Lisanna se palmeó el rostro.

-Oh… - Suspiró resignada- ¿Tienes una fecha ya?-

-Si…-

-¿Cuál?-

-…San Valentín…-

-¡San Valentín!- Repitió anonadada.

-¡Sé que es cursi!-

-¡Es Lucy Ashley! –Exclamó con más fuerza- ¡Ella no va a citas Natsu! ¡Menos en San Valentín!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero de verdad quiero invitarla!- Expresó olvidando por completo que fue por la promesa hacia Gray.

-Ella sólo querrá una cosa de ti- Sentenció ahora más firme, y Natsu se puso serio.

-Yo no quiero eso, sólo deseo disfrutar de su compañía fuera de la oficina.- Respondió con voz segura.

Lisanna lo meditó un momento. Maldición, esto era condenadamente difícil. ¿Dejar a su amigo ilusionarse con una zorra como Ashley? Cuando Natsu les contó que lo habían aceptado en la empresa Edolas, ella rápidamente había ido a casa de su amiga Juvia para preguntarle si había algo de lo que preocuparse, pues ella ya llevaba medio año laborando en el lugar.

Su primera y única advertencia fue sobre la secretaria del Gerente Fernández, culpable de lograr que varios trabajadores tuvieran que ser despedidos por acoso sexual. Sí, ella los provocaba, se acostaba con ellos, y luego les hacía la vista gorda. Los pobres hombres trataban de tener otra oportunidad con la rubia, pero simplemente ella era muy cruel.

Desesperada de que su ingenuo amigo sea blanco de la malvada rubia se sintió en la obligación de advertirle junto con Juvia.

Bien, no cayó en sus redes sexuales, pero se enamoró, lo que es mil veces peor.

¡Le iban a romper el corazón!

No no no. Lo correcto era destrozar sus esperanzas, tratar de convencerlo de que no iba a sacar nada bueno de esto. Quizás esa arpía de Ashley se aproveche de sus sentimientos, no ¡Lo haría, estaba segura! Y después repetiría lo de los otros, fingiría que nunca estuvo con Natsu Dragion.

Sí, era lo correcto.

Pero aquí estaba Natsu, con la mirada decidida y la mente testaruda, pidiéndole consejos amorosos a sus 26 años.

Esperaba no arrepentirse.

-Tú ganas-

Y el chico se lanzó a abrazarla. Por primera vez.

Qué suerte tenía esa maldita.

* * *

><p>El amanecer del lunes llegó y Natsu Dragion se encontraba conduciendo por las calles atareadas de Nueva York hacia la empresa. Siempre se había sentido más seguro en su automóvil, con la confianza de realizar cualquier cosa; era aquí donde se preparaba mentalmente por largos minutos antes de una reunión, y hoy lo haría para poder enfrentarse a la chica que le gustaba y pedirle la tan ansiada cita.<p>

Lisanna dijo que para una chica tan difícil como ella (por no decir imposible) lo más acertado sería ser directo, sólo debía encontrar el tiempo y lugar adecuado, y si quería, con algún toque suyo. Lástima para él que fuera un romántico y cursi, cosas que la chica aborrecía por completo, o lo que le decía su actitud al menos.

Entró al estacionamiento prácticamente vacío del edificio, estacionó en su reservado y miró la hora: 7:15. Oh, había llegado inesperadamente temprano, podría aprovechar de tomar una segunda taza de café en la oficina. Bien, se miró por última vez en el retrovisor y se dijo que lo lograría.

Sí, lo podía hacer.

Bajó del auto y a medida que se alejaba la confianza iba desapareciendo. Negó con la cabeza. No, era un adulto.

_¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo! _Se repetía mentalmente mientras cruzaba el Lobby.

-¡Sólo dile que quieres tomarte una taza de té con ella y listo!-

Natsu por acto reflejo se escondió tras un pilar cuando escuchó la voz potente de su martirio.

_¡No puedo hacerlo!_

-¡No me importa si prefiere el chocolate, sólo háblale directamente!-

Por el tono que usaba y la rapidez con la que sus tacones golpeaban la cerámica Natsu dedujo que estaba enojada con el hombre del teléfono.

_¡Maldición, no puedo hacerlo! _Lloriqueó mentalmente.

-Oh, hombres ¿Tan difícil es pedirle cita a una chica? ¿Cuánto tienes Rogue, 15?-

Genial, lo que faltaba, ironías.

-Lo más terrible es que te diga que no, anda, pídeselo y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo… luego me cuentas, adiós.- La escuchó resoplar.- ¿Por qué me ha llamado a mi? Sabe que no tengo idea de éstas cosas.-

La campana del ascensor resonó en el salón desierto, y luego, silencio.

Lucy se había ido.

Su cuerpo inesperadamente tenso se relajó de golpe.

Esto sería un desafío, pero ahora era su oportunidad. Ambos llegaron temprano, si tenía suerte, podrían estar relativamente solos una media hora.

Esperó que su corazón se relajara un poco, exhaló e inhaló, exhaló e inhaló, y se encaminó al ascensor.

Las primeras veces siempre eran las más difíciles decían.

* * *

><p><em>Ámenme! <em>

**_Guest 1:_**_Hola! A mí también me encantan como son en Edolas, es por eso que he querido hacer este fic, y aunque ése NaLu no me convence tanto como el "real" , ésta idea simplemente la encontré que encajaba muy bien! No me tardé un mes, lero lero xP . Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir leyéndote!_

_**Pleyades: **Que bueno que la historia te haya atrapado xD. Y en el mundo moderno me imagino una Lucy Ashley como la del fic, que no será muy querida al principio claro, pero ya ahondaremos más en ella, le terminarás tomando aprecio ( espero!) . Y ehhh... si, una mala combinación de "encantos", ya veremos como un hombre de buen corazón, tierno y lindo como Natsu saldrá airoso ( Saldra?!) Esperare tu comentario, gracias por el apoyo!  
><em>


	3. San Valentín I

_Sé que es cortito, siento esto. Pero lo dividiré en dos partes ya que la segunda no la tengo lista, escribo y escribo y no me emociona como sigue. Tengo la idea, pero no la puedo plasmar bien, PEEEEEEEROOOOOO en una hora más iré a ver "**FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY" **__WAAAAAH! Todo este mes lo he estado esperando, no soy una fanática así de las BIEN fanáticas, pero WOW! Han visto al actor? Uff! El libro me ha gustado un montón, más por el personaje de Grey que la trama en sí, pero bueno, también están todas ésas críticas de "Es un libro para calentar a tu mamá" "Es para mujeres frívolas" "Sólo es una porno" o "Enseña a las mujeres a dejar que las golpeen" POR FAVOOOOR! Claramente son de gente que no se ha tomado el tiempo de leer el libro! Sólo se dejan llevar por el maldito resumen o las opiniones de tipos que solo se dedican a quejarse de lo que es correcto o no. Pff! _

_Todo este tema me ha tenido de malas, sinceramente, y por lo mismo la inspiración como que se me ha ido drenando. Pero HOY IRE A VERLA! Seguro podré renacer :DD! _

_Disculpen este pataleo, pero DE VERDAD que me da rabia todo este revuelo de las 50 sombras, COLORS! _

_Gracias por su apoyo! Los quiero!_

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE: Esta historia tendra 3 pequeños arcos argumentativos ( "arquitos" ) el primero comenzará ahora. Gracias por su atención!_**

**_Aclaración:_******_Los personajes son de entera propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Necesitamos mas NALU MASHIMA! T-T_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"San Valentín I"<strong>_

Una semana ¡Una semana ya había pasado y aún ni siquiera había podido acercarse a menos de un metro de Lucy! Justo la empresa había estado hasta arriba de papeleo y juntas, donde claro, como jefe de una sección, tuvo que asistir obligatoriamente, y Lucy, como secretaria directa del gerente, tuvo que acompañar a éste a viajes fuera de la ciudad. ¡Perfecto! ¿Tendría que tomar esto como una señal para rendirse con ella? Su lado pesimista y cobarde quería pensar esto y tirar la toalla, pero su corazón sólo ideaba nuevos planes para el día de mañana, porque sí, sólo le faltaba esto ¡Mañana ya era San Valentín! ¿Qué iba a hacer? La ansiedad y frustración lo carcomían por dentro y era insoportable, agregando que lidiar con los jefes y secretarias de las demás empresas estos 8 días hacía que su estrés multiplicara su malestar por tres. Genial.

-¡Dragion! ¡El Sr. Fernández pide vayas a su oficina!-

Natsu asintió a su colega y con rapidez se levantó de su cómoda silla ejecutiva, mentalizándose para la segunda pila de trabajo que seguramente le daría el Jefe, y cuando pasó frente al cubículo vacío de Lucy Ashley, se dijo que también debía mentalizarse el no poder tener nunca una cita con ella.

-Natsu, sólo te quitaré unos minutos.- Le dijo su Jefe apenas cerró la puerta detrás de él.- Siéntate por favor.-

El chico aceptó la invitación y se sentó en una especie de sofá-silla café totalmente encuerada, que si bien se veía cara, no era nada comparada con el asiento del Gerente en frente.

El Sr. Fernández colgó el teléfono que había estado usando toda la tarde y dispuso a tomar asiento también.

-Primero déjame felicitarte por tu arduo trabajo éstos días- Empezó con un tono amable.- Sé que ha estado bastante pesado todo, pero eso sólo significa que vamos bien encaminados ¿no? – Natsu asintió- Los socios están satisfechos, más empresas buscan nuestra afiliación y servicios, y por lo tanto, también tenemos más personas que buscan asegurarse en nuestra compañía.- Le sonrió- Debo admitir que el 70% es gracias a ti, Natsu. Así que déjame felicitarte nuevamente.-

Natsu, aún sorprendido, estrechó la mano de su jefe a través de la mesa. Esto lo había pillado totalmente de sorpresa, y no sabía qué decir. El sólo estar en la pulcra y enorme oficina del Sr. Fernández lo cohibía bastante. Y a juzgar por la mirada de su jefe, esperaba que dijera algo.

-Sólo hago lo que puedo Sr. Fernández- Pudo decir con la voz algo fuerte.- Agradezco su felicitación.- Y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Oh no, yo soy el agradecido.- Le dijo riendo.- Pero no sólo te mandé a llamar por eso, la verdad tengo que pedirte un pequeño trabajo extra mañana.-

Natsu se enderezó en el asiento.

-Es un trámite en el banco, mira, ayer Lucy y yo tuvimos una reunión con los contadores de la empresa.- El corazón de Natsu se saltó un latido ante la mención de la rubia.- Y mañana tenemos otra reunión con los Ejecutivos del banco, pero han llamado hace unos minutos y adelantaron la junta a las 8 de la mañana.- Natsu notó el cansancio en el tono y expresión del Sr. Fernández y supo cual sería la petición.- El problema es que hoy hay una cena importante con el gerente de Lamia Scale, para platicar, y espero, concretar puntos importantes en el contrato para hacer de nuestra afiliación algo oficial, que por cierto, también fue gracias a ti.- Sonrió.- No sé a qué hora acabará, y bueno, tú has visto como Lucy y yo no hemos parado, se supone que hoy acabaría todo este ajetreo pero con el cambio de la junta a primera hora, pues no creo…-

-Entiendo, yo iré a la reunión en el banco mañana, no se preocupe.-

Jellal no pudo evitar sorprenderse, primero, porque Dragion se atrevió a interrumpirlo, y segundo, porque haya aceptado así nada más.

Pero a la final sólo pudo sonreírle agradecido.

-Gracias Natsu… de nuevo.- Agregó riendo.- Con lo ocupado que has estado siento algo de culpa pidiéndote esto, pero honestamente, luego de Lucy, sólo puedo confiar en ti.-

Natsu sólo afirmó con la cabeza, aunque por dentro moría por preguntar el por qué de aquella confesión. Pero ante todo, profesional.

-Me gustaría el informe sobre la junta con los Contadores, la miraré ahora.- Dijo con cordialidad.

-Oh, pídesela a Lucy, ya debe haber vuelto a su escritorio, luego puedes irte a casa para leerla con más calma, y mañana luego de la reunión si gustas puedes venir a informar sobre cómo fue todo, o mandarme un e-mail. Después de ésta semana de locos dejaré que se retiren en horario de almuerzo.- Explicó con simpatía.- Además, mañana es Viernes y San Valentín, no es para pasarla en la oficina ¿No crees?-

Natsu siempre pensó que el Sr. Fernández era el antítesis del Jefe empresarial, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro ¡Su Jefe era un santo! Si hasta le podía ver la aureola sobre su cabeza azulada y hasta tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

Pero tuvo que calmar sus impulsos y sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y afirmó lo antes dicho: San Valentín no era un día para pasarlo con papeles y computadoras, era para disfrutarlo con chocolates y besos.

-Que tenga un buen descansar Dragion.-

-Muchas gracias, espero que tenga una buena cena.-

El jefe se despidió desde su asiento, y antes que Natsu cerrara completamente la puerta pudo ver como descolgaba el teléfono. Al parecer aún no acababa el trabajo pesado para él.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Redfox, sólo quería confirmarle que recibimos la propuesta de nuevos logos para la empresa Edolas, lamentablemente estos días hemos estado algo colapsados, así que lo más probable es que reciba una respuesta del Sr. Fernández para el Lunes en la mañana ¿Está bien?-

Y al escuchar el tono profesional con el que Ashley realizaba las llamadas diría que tampoco tendría descanso hasta más tarde.

-Gracias por su comprensión, que tenga un buen día.- Lucy colgó con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada fría- ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿O sólo quieres mirarme el escote Dragion?-

Como era costumbre, Natsu se sonrojó para asentir, luego negar, y luego disculparse para desaparecer. Se estaba acomodando en su asiento cuando recordó por qué había esperado que Ashley termine la llamada.

Volvió al cubículo de la chica lo más normal que pudo parecer y habló antes que Lucy dijera algo.

-Srta. Ashley, necesito el informe de la reunión con los contadores.-

Notó la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y de cierta manera lo hizo sentir bien.

-¿Tú irás a la reunión mañana?- Preguntó emocionada.

El tono femenino y agudo más ésa sonrisa sincera lo descolocó por completo, y sólo un débil "Sí" salió de su boca.

Lucy se desparramó en el asiento con una exhalación.

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios! El sólo pensar en la cena de hoy y la reunión de mañana hacía que quisiera matar a alguien.- Natsu tembló.- Espera ahí.-

Ashley se puso en pie con las energías renovadas y empezó a revisar uno de los tantos archiveros ordenados en una repisa atrás. Natsu mientras tanto sólo observaba hipnotizado el movimiento de caderas que hacía Lucy al ritmo de su tatareo, y es que, con esos pantalones negros tan ajustados podía verse perfectamente la forma de su trasero ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Acaso usaba de esa ropa interior delgada y chiquita? O tal vez… ¿No usaba nada debajo?

-Oh, aquí está.-

Natsu sacudió su cabeza y trató de controlar la temperatura de su rostro. Recibió la carpeta y esperó que Lucy no notara el leve temblor de sus manos.

-Te recomiendo que llegues 10 minutos antes a la reunión, son bastante estrictos y tramposos, créeme.- Le dijo con un tono de broma.- Gracias por tu disposición, que te vaya bien mañana.-

Natsu hizo lo que creyó, una sonrisa, y se despidió con una reverencia. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Era esta la verdadera Ashley? ¿O era la de todos los días?

Estaba confundido, Lucy se estaba portando de maravilla con él ahora, y por alguna retorcida razón, no le gustaba.

Prefería a la coqueta y liberal Lucy Ashley.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y nuevamente entró al cubículo. La miró decidido.

-Lucy- Dijo con firmeza- Ten una cita conmigo mañana.-

* * *

><p><em>Chan! Espero nos veamos en unas horas :DD .<em>

**_Reviews:_**

**_Guest: _**_En ésta si me tardé, y fue corto, pero lo recompensaré! Si, Natsu será la nena en busca de nanai :c . Confesaré que no tengo un plan para Lissana, o sea, de con quién emparejarla, sé que la emparejan mucho con Sting, pero no sé, en el desarrollo a ver de que me convencen xD. Sólo diré, que Sting aparecerá ¿Cómo? Chan chaaaan!_

_**Pleyades: **Natsu te cayó mal?! Nooo :C! Sigue leyendo, y verás como lo alabarás! Lucy embobada? No lo creo. _

**_ft4ever:_**_ Ay no seee! De verdad quedaría bien con Sting? Lo pensaré pero ya veré , jaja xD. Edo-Sting, ummm, podrías ayudarme a "crearlo", ya que tengo el molde para él pero no estoy satisfecha. Tengo planeado que aparezca aspi que tengo que tenerlo listo x.x . YYYYY! Lucy ha dejado con el circo parado a Natsu muchas veces... quizas... Los papeles se volteen? Ñaca ñaca._


End file.
